The present invention relates to instrumentation of a bow intended for use with stringed instruments.
Reliable, practical stage-worthy sensor bows, i.e., bows that generate data representing, for example, movement of the bow, for the string family of instruments have not been available to experimenters, composers, and performers. Previous attempts to develop such bows have resulted in unwieldy, unreliable, and expensive bows which provide little useful information, and which, because of their heft and/or awkward appearance, are unlikely to ever be adopted by serious musicians.